<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Main Ingredient To Humanity Is Time by BardsAmbrosia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27965177">The Main Ingredient To Humanity Is Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardsAmbrosia/pseuds/BardsAmbrosia'>BardsAmbrosia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Big Mouth (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Anxiety, Depression, F/M, Fluff, Humor, I fuckin love Judd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:55:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27965177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardsAmbrosia/pseuds/BardsAmbrosia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Each second you spend being sad only brings you closer to death.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Judd Birch (Big Mouth)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I been depressed all day and this season of big mouth hit me hard. </p><p>Rick's song hit different 💔</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"It's okay, sug...just stay in bed." Her sultry voice helped to lull you almost to sleep, the warmth of her furry body weakening you to just give in and give up. </p><p> </p><p>"Y-yeah..." You mumbled, rolling on to your back on your bed, and her fluffy purple tail moving to lay on top of you almost like a blanket. <em>What's the point?</em> What was the point of anything? You suck and nothing was going to change. <em>Ever.</em></p><p> </p><p>Your phone rings then and you know its Judd because of the special ring you set for his number. You kind of wanted to talk to him but you had no energy to get up.</p><p> </p><p>Tito, the bug of overthinking and doubt rears her ugly face into your own, her squeaky voice setting you on edge. "D-don't answer! He's just going to make you feel guilty for being such a selfishly boring shitty girlfriend! You know its true! Besides you both have nothing in common! Hes probably calling to break up with you! Don't answer! Save yourself from the pain!"</p><p> </p><p>Depression Kitty chuckles at that and curls her body closer so that you can push your face into her fur before you start tearing up. <em>She's right. </em>You haven't texted or called him in days, ignoring him for no reason other than you just had no energy. Thinking out any kind of communication was too taxing for you despite how bad you felt for doing it. The longer you acted like this the harder it was to even try to do better. </p><p> </p><p>"That's it...just relax...sleep." <em>Sleep all day, and do nothing constructive. </em>And despite all the things you should do and want to do, you in fact don't do anything at all, wasting more precious time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Judd cheers you up.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"<strong>Y/n</strong>."</p><p> </p><p>.....</p><p> </p><p>"<strong>Y/n</strong>!"</p><p> </p><p>You woke up with a start, sitting up with wide eyes as a familiar but unseen force called out to you. "W-who's there!?" You asked, voice laced with fear. <em>Was there a actual fucking ghost in here with you?</em> Fuck.</p><p> </p><p>"Y/n, up here." </p><p> </p><p>And you look up at your ceiling, eyes trailing until you see the face of <em>freaking Judd Birch....in your a/c vent.</em> "What the fuck-- how did you get in there!? Why are you--"</p><p> </p><p>"You weren't answering your phone. I mean I could have broken through your door with my battalion of raccoons but I thought that you'd prefer this instead. Anyway...why didn't you answer your phone?" He asks with a gruff voice sounding annoyed. Judd opens the vent and you can now clearly see his scowling face.</p><p> </p><p>Ignoring the fact that he didn't really answer your question on how he got in your vents, you digressed. "I wouldn't have preferred either...but whatever." He was here now and that's what mattered. He actually came to check on you...like a good boyfriend. "I just wasn't feeling well."</p><p> </p><p>"You can't lie for shit. We gotta work on that." He observed with a judging squint. "As a trainee agent of chaos you have to know how to lie and who not to lie to, like me. <em>Don't you ever lie to me, Y/n.</em>"</p><p> </p><p>"Is that...a threat?"</p><p> </p><p>"Not a threat, a warning."</p><p> </p><p>After that there was a brief silence. Judd waited for you to break it.</p><p> </p><p>"...well, I'm glad you came to check up on me. I'm sorry I didn't answer. I've just been really depressed."</p><p> </p><p>At your confession Judd produced a hoarse hum of acknowledgement. "I understand. Next time you feel like that just let me know. The remedy for depression in my opinion is to stay busy. And there's plenty that needs to be done."</p><p> </p><p>You nodded. "Such as slashing tires and setting fires in government buildings."</p><p> </p><p>Judd smirked. "Woah. Look at you aiming high. That's what I like about you, you take risks." He chuckled, proud of you.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, that means you totally aren't breaking up with me..." You thought out loud, talking mostly to yourself. Judd heard you of course though and he suddenly got serious again. </p><p> </p><p>"If I broke up with you, I'd have to kill you. You know too much..."</p><p> </p><p>"...Are you serious?"</p><p> </p><p>"Nah, you've already infiltrated my black heart, but don't push it. I can make the tough decisions." He promised, darkly. "Any way, wash your face and put on that black hoodie I got you. I'm taking you for a 160 miles per hour drive. I cut out all the seat belts in my car and I wanna test my white privilege."</p><p> </p><p>"You're fuckin' wild, Judd."</p><p> </p><p>"You know you love it, baby."</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We stan Judd in this house. Need a whole season for best anarchist boi.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>